User blog:WonderPikachu12/Brunswikian Tourney Round 2 - Jim Henson vs Pokémon Trainer Red
After successfully bribing Nick and murdering RTP, I have managed to infiltrate the Brunswikian Tourney as the character I'd initially signed up as, and no one was ever the wiser... But in all seriousness, yes, I'm taking the place of RTP for the time being in the tournament. He'll probably take his place back when he returns, but whatever. Please take pity on me. <3 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JIM HENSON VS POKÉMON TRAINER RED BEGIN! Red: I'm here to Rock Smash this control freak with a nasty puppet fetish We both got off lucky, I'll admit, but now our real battles will commence Kermit me, Henson, you'll be my name when simply my Pokéraps get to you You've got an army of puppets? Just pathetic. They'll get destroyed by even little Pikachu Your company sold out to Disney. Now the Muppets are just another marketing scheme Second most successful video game franchise. Even joined Smash with my Pokémon team You're just an Animal that raps like the Swedish Chef. I spit lines hotter than Charizard Stick to your puppets. My games and cards bring all the trainers to the yard Jim Henson Is someone mad that Nurse Joy didn't suck his tiny squirtle, Chillin in this Wubbulous World while you catch more bugs, fish, and turtles. Its no wonder why Charizard will be on his own in the next smash, Your raps are like Magikarp, their weak and I'd prefer to rap against Ash! Grew up on the Sesame Street, and called up some Sam and Friends, My raps will take you down to Fraggle Rock, cause my friend this is the end. They call you Red, but since you force pokemon to fight i'll call you Michael Vick, Someone call PETA cause after your fights you put the poor creatures in tiny balls like a dick! Red Big talk from a guy who doesn't know if he's a man or a Muppet I'd get my Pokémon to use Toxic, but I guess it's too late for that You're an old fart! I'm the Most Wanted to win! I travel up and down Victory Road, you get stuck in Route 10! I'm a kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see But all I see is a hobo wanting to get a frog in bed with this little piggie I'm in the Hall of Fame! You're getting 'walk'ed on Now, what do you think of Pokémon? Jim Henson I created work from Labyrinth to TMNT Your just as weak as a Metapod, waiting to be a butterfree. Cause I would have rather take on Digimon then any pokemon I would say your a virigin, but with only 1 bed you sleep with your mom. Your an awful person in Brawl standing back while your creatures fight off Bounty Hunters and Hedgehogs But have a seat cause i'll give this to Kermit The Frog Kermit The Frog Hi Ho, Kermit The Frog here to teach you to drop your tiny game boys Becoming a shamless advertisment for movies, video games, and toys. I'll out rap you, and sing a song about a rainbow connection but because your only 10 years old, go back to your missed education. should have called Gary Oak for backup support since your so cheap because you'll be crying to Professor Oak that you just got your ass beat! Who won? Red Jim Henson and Kermit the Frog Category:Blog posts